The study will demonstrate that dosing with pancrease MT 20 at 2000 units/kg body weight/meal is more effective than dosing with a combination of pancrease MT 4, 10, and 16 at 400 units/kg body weight/meal in the treatment of steatorrhea in cystic fibrosis subjects with a history of pancreatic insufficiency.